vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Marvell
|-|Pre Timeskip= |-|Post Timeskip= |-|Dragon Force= Summary Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-C | Low 7-B | 7-B | 7-A Name: Wendy Marvell, Sky Sorceress (By Brain) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Biologically 12 | Biologically 13 after Second Timeskip (She was originally born 400 years ago and was sent to the future using the Eclipse Gate) Classification: Human, Mage, Sky Dragon Slayer Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing), Dragon Slaying Magic, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Necromancy (Ability to summon the souls of the dead, but it applies to Dragons only and it isn't a combat ability as the summoned souls have no powers at all), Status Effect Inducement Negation Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Should be superior to Levy McGarden) | Town level (Matched Sherria Blendy in a fight), higher with "Arms" and "Ile Arms" | Small City level+ (Overpowered Base Ezel and defeated his Etherious Mode, that should be comparable to other etherious, while simultaneously destroying Face) | City level (Should be comparable to Elfman and Lisanna. Pushed back Dimaria, twice, with Sherria's help), higher with "Arms" and "Ile Arms" | Mountain level (Considerably stronger than her base form. One-shotted Historia Enel even while severely injured) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, higher with "Vernier" (Battled Dorma Anim alongside Natsu and Gajeel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Sherria and Rala, the latter who battled Natsu), higher with "Vernier" and "Ile Vernier" | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Ezel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged an attack from Dimaria at close range) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 via power-scaling | Class K+ (Clashed with Rala, who battled Natsu and throw him around) | Class M | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | Town Class (Blocked Rala's Hammer with her Sky Dragon's Claw), higher with "Arms" (Destroyed Rala's hammer which blocked Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist) and even higher with "Ile Arms" | Small City Class+ (Effortlessly launched Base Ezel several meters flying with a punch) | City Class, higher with "Arms" and "Ile Arms" | Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took an attack from Azuma, that, even while holding back, harmed Lily) | Town level (Took his from Sherria, who was able to injure Juvia), higher with "Armor" and "Ile Armor" (Took many hits from Ezel , who is comparable to rest of Nine Demon Gates) | Small City level+ (Took hits from Etherious Ezel) | City level (Took a direct casual blast from Dimaria), higher with "Armor" and "Ile Armor" | Mountain level (Took hits from a casual God Soul Dimaria. Took a beating from Historia Ezel even while severely injured) Stamina: Very High (She can use multiple Sky Dragon Slayer spells without exhausting for long periods of time) Range: Several dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None unless you count her cat, Carla. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (Knows several healing spells and other powerful magic even at her young age. Managed to perfectly mimic several of Natsu's techniques just from watching him. Learned how to use two Secret Arts in mere days. Restored Sherria's magic in order to make her attack miss due to the excess of power). Weaknesses: She suffers from bouts of extreme motion sickness when riding any kind of vehicle; her magic is less effective in polluted areas; Wendy's healing magic doesn't work on herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure': A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. *'Milky Way' (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei): It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. [Wendy gains pink eyes together with a longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. After the one-year time skip, while fighting the Avatar army, Wendy was shown to be able to enter Dragon Force at will. Supporting Magic *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. *'Vernier' (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. **'Ile Vernier:' By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. *'Arms' (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. **'Ile Arms:' By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. *'Armor' (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster them self, for a short period of time. **'Ile Armor:' By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise' (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. ** Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. *'Deus Corona:' By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. *'Deus Eques:' By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. Key: Pre Second Origin | Post Second Origin | Dragon Force | Post Second Timeskip | Post Second Timeskip Dragon Force Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7